


Metanoia

by SimplyDelacour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Romance, malfoysturn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDelacour/pseuds/SimplyDelacour
Summary: Sixth year. The years of blossoming friendships and relationships. All of it comes to a halt when the Malfoys end up on the Burrow's doorsteps and Dumbledore asks Hermione to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy. She had enough on her plate, how was she going to deal with him? Feelings were going to be tested and all hell was going to break lose! AU SIXTH YEAR- Malfoys turn!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dramione





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to this new story? So, it's a rewrite, but also, it's different. Doesn't make sense, but just role with it. It's quarantine and I wanted to start this story and hopefully get some progress into it. You should definitely leave some love and reviews to keep me motivated on writing and posting, it helps! I would love to hear if you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I just borrowed them for a little fun.

**Metanoia**

_The journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life_

Chapter One

* * *

Hermione laid in the small cot, which was provided by Mrs. Weasley every summer, going over the story Harry had dropped on her and Ron earlier that night. She wondered why Dumbledore would want to hire Slughorn when he had a perfectly, capable potions master back at Hogwarts.

"I'm just happy," she heard Ginny murmur from the bed next to her. Blinking back to reality, Hermione assessed the conversation. She hadn't been completely happy when Ginny informed her of her relationship with Dean Thomas. He was a good enough boy and knew he would treat her friend nicely. Hermione just wasn't buying the idea that Ginny was truly happy, maybe content, but not happy. No, Ginny would be happy with Harry, but both of them seemed to ignore the growing affection they had for one another.

"I'm happy for you," responded Hermione, half-heartedly. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid the ginger's eyes when she leaned on the back of her elbows and looked over at her on the cot.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione frowned. A lot was wrong. She had confided Harry and Ginny, spoken to them about her family troubles. They were the only ones who knew the hell she went through at the beginning of every summer. Her parents had not been fond of their daughter being a witch, much less her being sent to a magical school where they would rarely see her.

As time went on and all the accidents, she had put herself through, her parents began to grow some form of prejudice towards the world she lived in. They didn't want her returning to Hogwarts or going to spend the remainder of the summer at Weasleys, but they didn't understand that that was where she felt most at home.

The small two-bedroom home they had owned for most of her childhood had been sold the summer she returned from her first year at Hogwarts. Her parents had found it inconvenient to have all the extra space when she would only be there for a handful of weeks, so they moved her stuff to a small office in the far back corner of their new home. Hermione had cried herself to sleep the first week in the small office, she could almost remember her sobs she had quieted as she lay in the office alone.

Ginny had grown on her during her third year and became almost inseparable when Hermione finally confessed everything. She had told Harry the minute it had happened, knowing he could on some level relate to her situation. Ron wouldn't have cared, she despised him sometimes for that very reason, but she found no use in informing him, so she kept it herself.

"They didn't want me going back to Hogwarts," she murmured, still looking up at the ceiling. She heard Ginny get off her bed and kneel next to her. After taking a small breath, Hermione turned on her side and faced Ginny. "They don't want me back at home, not unless I decide to turn in my wand and leave the wizarding world for the rest of my life."

No tears welled up her eyes, they hadn't for a long time. Instead, she felt the anger spread through her chest as she fisted her hands.

"They can't possibly think you would actually turn in your wand, do they?" Ginny asked, shaking her head in disagreement. When Hermione didn't answer, she shook her head harder. "You know you're always welcome to stay here whenever you want 'Mione. Mum loves having you here, everyone does. With everything going on, wouldn't you think it's for the better either way?"

"Maybe," she murmured, not too keen on the idea of continuing the conversation. It wasn't Ginny, no, merlin, she loved the girl to death, but thinking about her parents made her want to punch a wall.

 _Crack_. They both jumped at the sound of someone apparating. Getting up from the cot and floor, the two girls made their way to a small window on the side of Ginny's room. It was dark outside, but the light coming from the Burrow allowed them to see a few yards out into the fields before them. Squinting, they both made out five figures, quickly approaching towards the Burrow.

"Should we go downstairs?" Ginny asked. A few moments later the door opened and in came Harry and Ron, both of them looking as confused and worried as Hermione felt.

"Mum said to stay upstairs," Ron said, confirming Hermione's suspicion of it being some sort of Order meeting. Together, the four looked out the window. As the figures came closer and closer, they began to make the top of their heads. She noticed Dumbledore first with his long grey hair and beard, then Mr. Weasley with his signature Weasley hair.

She felt Ron and Harry walk away from the window before she saw them. They were dressed in all black, all three of them. As drew closer, Hermione made out a limping Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy next to him, barely walking.

"Help!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground unconscious. She turned to see Ginny, she looked pale and Hermione worried she too would fall unconscious.

"Come on Gin," she said, grabbing the girl's hand and heading out of the room. Quickly making their way down the stairs she could already hear Harry and Ron's protest.

"Mum! How could you possibly think bringing the ferret and his family here would be a good idea!"

"Shut it now Ronald!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, she wasn't playing games right now. She saw Fleur standing next to Bill, both of them looking worried at the prospect of a well-known Death Eater entering the premise. Hermione couldn't blame, she wasn't completely fond of the idea, but they didn't seem to be in the best shape. "Fleur, dear, do you think you could help me with them? Bill informed me you had taken some healing lessons over the summer."

Fleur turned to Bill, worried that he would object, but he didn't so she nodded. "Yez, Missez Weazley. I will help."

"I can help too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione chirped in. "I know a few spells that might come in handy."

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, looking betrayed. The same expression was written across Harry's face, but he knew better than to try and stop her. "You can't possibly be thinking about helping the ferret, after everything they put us through at the end of last year."

"You're right Ronald, but I'm also not going to stand around while someone dies, not if I can help it," she responded, rolling up the sleeves of her pajamas.

"Thank you," responded Mrs. Weasley when Hermione made her way next to her friend's mother. The footsteps were getting closer and closer.

Hermione knew she didn't like the people that were about to walk in, not one bit, but she knew she wasn't going to judge them, she had no right. None of the people in the room were saints, so there was no use in pretending to be one. That and also, she had been learning some spells, in case they would ever come handy in the following months. Being friends with Harry Potter, the Chosen One, came with high risks of getting attacked. If the war was really going to happen, perfecting her healing skills would be beneficial.

She saw Lupin barge into the room first, pulling an unconscious Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy helping him. Mr. Weasley and Tonks, almost carrying Narcissa Malfoy in after them. The minute Mrs. Weasley saw the seriousness of the wounds she ordered them to carry both Narcissa and Lucius up to any of the rooms that were empty upstairs.

"Draco, you stay here," she heard Dumbledore say. Bill took over Draco's part of half-carrying Mr. Malfoy up the stairs. Malfoy didn't like the idea of leaving his parents, but he did as he was told and awkwardly stood in the middle of the Weasley's living room.

"Harry," Dumbledore called, waving Harry over to the kitchen where they would have some privacy. He nodded, giving Ron and Hermione one last confused look before turning the corner.

"What are you doing here ferret," snarled Ron from across the room. Hermione watched Draco clench his fists but didn't say anything. "Cat ate your tongue then Malfoy?"

"Ronald!" called Mrs. Weasley, she walked behind the unconscious bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Draco looked after them, worried and Hermione felt a small pang of anger towards him. How dare he be worried over someone who had in some way caused the death of someone close to her, to Harry. "Come help! Hermione, please tend to Draco's wounds, I'll be down in a bit."

Hermione frowned at her request but gave her a reassuring nod that she would help him. Ron glared at his mother for a moment, before following her. Hermione saw Ginny, looking at the scene unfold before her. She turned her back on them as Hermione began to make her way towards Draco, who recoiled when she was close.

"It's not the time for your stupid mudblood prejudice Malfoy," Hermione said, both hands on her hip. She unconsciously dropped them as the image of Mrs. Weasley doing the exact same position earlier that morning flooded into her mind. "You're going to have to let me help you."

Hermione took one step and he once again recoiled. Finally looking at him she saw it, the fear in his eyes. She saw him take in his surroundings, the unfamiliarity in all of this was scaring him. Hermione wanted to laugh, but the seriousness and delicacy of the situation was too big for her to actually act on her impulses.

"Calm down now Malfoy," she said, taking a small step towards him. She could see him holding his wand in his hand, but he wasn't pointing it at her, not yet anyway. So, she took another step towards him. "I'm just going to look at your wounds while Mrs. Weasley and Fleur take a look at your parents, okay?"

That's when she noticed it, the blood on his shoes, the blood on his hands. It wasn't his blood; she could tell by the large amount of it. If it had been his he too would be unconscious. "It's not mine," he muttered, looking down. He slowly took off the blazer he was wearing and began unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione blessed merlin for having grown accustomed to seeing Ron and Harry without a shirt, and most of the Weasleys for that matter.

"Turn around," she said, almost whispering. She contained the gasp that threatened to escape her lips as she saw the wounds across his back. Hermione brushed her fingertips across his skin, and she felt him twitch under her hand. "Sorry."

Without saying another word to each other, Hermione sat him down on the large couch in the living room. She began waving her wand, muttering spells and incantations that would help with the pain he was experiencing.

It looked like someone had whipped him, repeatedly and for a long period of time. How he was still standing and conscious was a mystery to Hermione. It would be a few days, with magic, for him to be fully healed. That was one thing she liked about magic, in some cases magic would speed up the process of healing, it was something her parents couldn't understand.

She didn't want to know why they were here, she really didn't. Hermione was being hypocritical at that moment, but still she knew her feelings were justified, his family had tormented and broken down not only her hope but Harry's hopes over the years. His family had taken Sirius, the only family he had left. The Weasleys were his family yes, but they had not known his parents like Sirius had, and Lupin's relationship had become distant ever since Sirius' death.

"Ms. Granger," she heard behind her. Finishing her spell, Hermione turned around and faced the headmaster. She saw Harry next to him, look down when he caught eye of Malfoy's wounds. "Can I speak to you?"

"Of course, headmaster," she responded. "I'll just finish here, and I'll make my way to the kitchen."

"You don't have to," murmured Malfoy, beginning to pull his bloody button up over his shoulders. Hermione touched his shoulder, stopping him from putting it on.

"Yes, I do, no shut up so I can finish," she muttered. She rolled her eyes, thinking how much he and Harry seemed alike at that moment. He almost sounded selfless, but she knew he just didn't want her touching him or being anywhere near him.

It took her at least another ten minutes before she was done. She stood up and looked down at Malfoy. "I'll help Mrs. Weasley made some pain-relieving potion and I'll bring it to you."

She didn't wait for an answer, but she could have sworn he had murmured a 'thank you' as she walked away. Harry had been watching them from the doorway, making sure Malfoy didn't try anything. He hugged her, kissing his forehead as he did so.

"Be ready 'Mione," he murmured. She looked up confused, but all he did was motion towards Malfoy, who was looking down at his bloodied hand. "We'll be seeing more of the git than we would like to."

Frowning, she shook her head. "Can you loan him some of your clothes? I don't like him, but also, we need to be the better people here, Harry. That and seeing him sitting there in blood from who knows who makes me uncomfortable." He nodded, assuring her that he would be doing as she asked. "And check on Ginny for me, please. She didn't look too well when they came in."

Hermione didn't wait for his answer, watching his expression change at the sound of Ginny's name. He would most definitely check she was okay. She didn't need to ask him twice.

Yawning, Hermione walked into the kitchen where she surprisingly saw Dumbledore making himself a cup of tea. Not knowing what to do to announce her presence, she cleared her throat.

"Ah! Ms. Granger," he said, walking over to the kitchen table, asking her to sit down with him. "I assume your parents have allowed you to return to Hogwarts?"

There was no lying to this man. He knew more than she wished he did. She nodded. "At great cost, but I couldn't leave Harry alone, not right now when things have taken a turn for the worse."

"That and you love being a witch Ms. Granger," he said. She didn't need to say anything to him, he was right, they both knew it. Being a witch was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to her. She would go through all the good and bad things again just to feel the rush she did whenever she picked up her wand and casted a spell, the feeling never faltered to be there when she did it.

"You must be wondering why I have brought the Malfoys here to the Burrow," he continued, when the silence settled and there was no response to his statement. "For one, the Weasleys have been loyal followers of the Order and have been kind to whomever ended up on their doorstep. Another, you are here Ms. Granger."

Hermione's neck snapped up as quickly as a snitch flew around the field. She looked at the old man, confused. Why did it matter if she was here? Why would it matter to the Malfoys? To Dumbledore?

"I need you to stay close to Mr. Malfoy," he finally said. "He is going to need a friend this year at Hogwarts and you shall be there for him. I have asked Harry to include him in the discussions he will have with and yourself. For one reason or another he should be there as well."

"But sir why?" she asked, appalled at the idea of her and Malfoy ever being friends. She wanted to cringe at the thought.

"Ms. Granger…I think it would be for everyone's best interest for you to know the events that occurred this night. Young Mr. Malfoy after weeks of torture and unhappiness sent me an owl, a week ago, asking for help. Never in my wildest dreams did I think he would this, not when he was surrounded by his deranged aunt. But he surprised me when he did. We owled for some time before his aunt discovered the letters he had been sending," Dumbledore said. "We had arranged a meeting, in Diagon Alley, but when he failed to arrive, I made an excuse to visit Malfoy Manor."

"Did Bellatrix do that to him?" Hermione asked, the blood draining from her face. She felt ants crawl throughout her skin as she imagined Bellatrix standing over Malfoy, of the deranged smile she obviously held as she whipped her nephew. The pleasure she must have felt doing it.

Dumbledore nodded. "Draco did something, I don't think anyone thought he could. He killed. Killed his aunt and anyone who had taken witness to the torture of his parents. Mr. Malfoy is a kind soul believe it or not Ms. Granger, beneath the arrogance and mask, he only had the intention of protecting his family. He isn't a saint, but who is."

Hermione looked up at the man. No one was a saint; she knew that much. People pretended to be, to make themselves feel better about themselves, but they really weren't.

"He's going to be alone this year, a Slytherin amongst enemies, enemies that were once his friends. He'll be the betrayer in their eyes, maybe even in his own, but I need you to be there for him. I know that you Ms. Granger are the only one capable of putting aside any difference and helping someone who needs it," he said, a small frown playing at the edge of his lips.

"You say that," Hermione whispered. "But there's more…you want to make sure his intentions are true, that he doesn't turn."

Dumbledore tapped his finger against the wooden table and Hermione let out a small smile but nodded.

"I can do that, headmaster. It won't be easy, but I'll be there for him if he needs it. I won't beg him, though. I won't run after him like a desperate puppy, he'll have to meet me halfway," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Dumbledore agreed. He stood up and began walking away but stopped. "You are everything he was taught to despise Ms. Granger; however, you'll find his prejudice towards muggleborns isn't as deeply rooted as he makes everyone believe it."

And with that, he left, leaving Hermione confused and speechless. She had just agreed to help Draco Malfoy out, to be for the lack of a better word, his friend. She shuddered at the thought of that ever actually happening, but as the seconds ticked away, she thought back at what Dumbledore had said.

"he makes everyone believe"

Had he been implying Malfoy wasn't as prejudice as he made himself to believe. Actually, that was what he was implying, but Hermione wondered why? Was Dumbledore, right? Was he really not as prejudice towards muggleborns as everyone thought?

The biggest shock yet was that he had killed his aunt. Hermione couldn't blame him, if anyone hurt her parents, however much she hated them at the time, she didn't know to what extremities she would go to, to avenge their pain.

She made her way to the living room where she found Harry, leaning against a wall looking at the sofa where Malfoy, in one of Harry's t-shirts and trousers had fallen asleep. Hermione leaned against the same wall, resting her head on his shoulder, letting out a small sigh.

"Are you going to do it?" he whispered, only loud enough for the two to hear.

"Are you?" she asked.

They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. They both knew that if Dumbledore ever asked them to do anything, they would it, even if they didn't want to, because it was Dumbledore and they felt some unjustified loyalty towards him.

He chuckled and shook his head, both of them realizing the year ahead wasn't going to be an easy one, especially not for any of the blonds currently sleeping in the Burrow.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I messed up with the reposting, but here you go! Chapter Two!

**Metanoia**

_The journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life_

Chapter Two

* * *

The Burrow woke up with its usual loud chatter. The twins were the first to go downstairs, bumping into each other until something fell to the floor and broke into pieces. Mrs. Weasley's stern voice was heard throughout the Burrow, waking Hermione and Ginny up.

"I'll go first," murmured Hermione, getting up from her cot and walking over to the bathroom. She and Ginny had fallen into a routine, one of them would announce who would take the bathroom first while the other slept in a little longer.

It didn't take much longer after Mrs. Weasley scolded the twins for Ginny and Hermione to walk downstairs, fully dressed. Hermione took her usual seat towards the end of the table, next to Harry. They smiled at each other as they sat down.

"Hogwarts letters have arrived," announced Mrs. Weasley as an owl landed in the kitchen window. Hermione took a bite out of her toast as she turned to see that there were five letters, an extra had arrived. Frowning, she remembered Draco Malfoy was somewhere upstairs.

The rest of the night had gone in a blur. She had helped Mrs. Weasley and Fleur make the pain-relieving potion for the Malfoys and had headed up for the bedroom at such a late hour that she didn't remember when she fell into her cot and fell asleep.

She heard Ron scowl when Mrs. Weasley held on to the last letter, putting it into her apron and continuing their daily routine. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat closer to each other, closer than usual.

"How long do you think mum is going to let them stay here?" asked Ron.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed at him, shaking her head in a disapproving manner. "Don't be rude. They just went through something; you need to give them time to heal. I don't like them being here either, but you have to suck it up."

"I agree, mate," muttered Harry who was sitting between them. Ron turned to Harry looking betrayed, he shook his head and began stabbing his eggs. Ginny who was sitting next to her brother, rolled her eyes at him.

If she had any say on whether they could stay, Hermione knew she would still let them stay. She was too kind, too optimistic and would let them stay. She hated herself sometimes, for not being strong enough to make the hard decision of letting them go, but she knew there was a reason for all of this, for them ending up at the Burrow, for them betraying Voldemort.

"There's a reason, right?" she asked softly, trying to avoid anyone else at the table from hearing their conversation. "You two wouldn't just decide it's okay to have death eaters in our home if there wasn't a reason."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before reluctantly nodding. They were planning on talking to Ron later that day, maybe when they went to Diagon Alley to pick up their items. She wouldn't tell Ron or Ginny the entire truth. There were things she had to keep close to her chest and she knew Harry did as well. Looking at each other, Harry shook his head knowing what she was thinking. No, they definitely weren't going to tell them everything.

A few moments passed before Ginny chirped in asking them something and as if nothing had happened, they went back to their normal breakfast routine. Ron stuffed as much food into his mouth as he could and Hermione scolded him for it, Harry laughed, and Ginny looked at Ron disapprovingly.

They were halfway through breakfast when Fleur and Bill came down. Hermione and Fleur fell into a conversation quite quickly. Hermione hadn't been fond of Fleur when they first met, but a few days after the Yule Ball when everyone had questioned Viktor's choice of taking her to the ball, Fleur had been there for her, comforting her. She didn't know why, but Hermione had felt thankful for it and kept in contact. Over the years, they had fallen out, but Hermione was happy to finally rekindle the lost friendship.

"How are you doing?" Fleur asked, almost in an accentless tone. Hermione smiled. She had definitely improved and with Bill's help, she was sure Fleur would be able to speak as good as her in no time.

"I'm okay," she responded, knowing that they both had a long night.

"Howz Viktor?" she asked, taking a bite of her own toast. She drank her juice waiting for Hermione's response, but Hermione had heard Ron's fork drop on his plate and the mention of Viktor and remained quiet for a moment.

Viktor was nice. He was her friend, that's how she had wanted it. He had obviously persisted, and Hermione felt for the guy. She knew deep down that even if she agreed to date him, she could never really be with him, she could never give him her heart. Being able to do that with anyone at the moment was hard, especially when she had pinned after Ron so long and he had yet to notice her.

"He's okay," Hermione finally said after a long pause. "We haven't really been communicating at the moment. He's busy with quidditch."

"Ah, yez," Fleur responded and gave her an apologetic look when she saw Ron's expression. Hermione turned to look at Harry who looked uncomfortable being stuck between the two of them, once again.

They all stopped eating the minute they heard footsteps walking down the stairs. Everyone that should be at the table was at the table, only the Malfoys remained upstairs. They all exchanged looks, not knowing what to do next. The creak of the front door was heard and a slam.

"I'll-" Hermione said, standing up from the table, remembering what Dumbledore had asked her to do the night before. Even if it wasn't Malfoy himself, it would be good to become acquainted with either of his parents.

"Hermione," she heard Mr. Weasley say, but she had already turned the corner and made her way out of the Burrow. She made sure she had her wand on her as she walked out into the yard. She wasn't dumb enough to walk after a Malfoy unarmed.

Hermione walked out, looking around at her surroundings, but found no one outside. She must have misheard. Frowning, she decided to take a minute. It was a beautiful day; she could hear the birds chirping on a nearby tree. Merlin, she didn't want to be here, not because of anyone in particular, but she wanted to be home. But she didn't have a home. She yearned for the feeling of having a place to belong to, but she had yet to find it anywhere. The office room she had been given, was not it and as much as she loved the Weasleys, the Burrow wasn't her home.

"Didn't take long for one of you to come looking for me?" she heard a voice come from behind. Malfoy. She didn't jump, but goosebumps spread across her arms and back. "Thought you would have sent Potter."

She turned around facing Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn't respond. He was still wearing the same clothes he had been given by Harry. She was more surprised at the fact he had actually put on the clothes.

"Yes, well it was surprising to us all," she murmured, crossing her hands over her chest. She narrowed her eyes when he smirked. How she wished she could walk up to him and slap the smirk right off his face. "What are you doing out here Malfoy?"

"Enjoying the nice morning, Granger. Thought that was pretty self-explanatory. You seemed to be enjoying right up until I interrupted you," he said, leaning against the wall.

"You sure did," she said, turning around. She frowned, wishing she had made her way back to the Burrow when she had the opportunity. She heard Malfoy's approaching steps. He stood five feet away from her, not wanting to frighten her she assumed. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't respond. They stood there, Hermione not repeating herself. He turned to look at her, finally, and realized Hermione was waiting for an answer. "I didn't want to become a death eater; I didn't want to turn into the men my father welcomed in and later tortured us. My mother…I couldn't stand watching her risking herself at every turn."

"Did you become one? A death eater?"

"Did I become a death eater, or did I receive the dark mark? They're two separate things," he said, beginning to roll his sleeve up. Hermione watched as he revealed the dark mark on his forearm. She felt chills go throughout her body as she saw the black ink, the skull, and snake looking out at her. "After my father was sent to Azkaban they came. They knew my parents didn't want me to take the mark, so they punished my father's incarceration by giving it to me."

Hermione didn't say anything. She looked at it. She wanted to reach over and touch, to know what it felt like, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead, she looked out into the fields. "You're welcome to stay here however long you have to. You'll soon hear it from the Weasleys, but still you should know we can help you."

"I know, why do you think I asked Dumbledore for help."

So, Dumbledore hadn't lied. He had really turned. Hermione didn't know if she was happy or angrier than before. He hadn't done it because he believed in the cause, no he did it because he wanted to save himself, his family. Could she blame him? She knew she would have done the same thing if it had come down to it. She wanted to punch herself for even seeing some sort of justification for his actions. She should be hating him! She should be pushing him and his family out of the Burrow for everything they had done, but instead she gave him a small nod and turned back, making her way inside.

* * *

"I don't get it," Ron said, sitting on his bed, looking furious. Harry and Hermione had decided to tell him what Dumbledore had told them. It would be for the best considering Ron was ready to throw all three of the Malfoys out. "So, he killed Bellatrix?"

"Apparently," Hermione whispered, sitting on a desk chair.

"And we're just supposed to accept him? Just like that? Without any question just because Dumbledore said to?" They all had their doubts about Dumbledore, Ron more so than Harry and Hermione, but they never said anything.

"You know we would ask if it wasn't for Dumbledore. He knows what he's doing. We just need to along with it for now and make sure he isn't going to turn on us," Harry said, pacing the room, thinking and thinking why he would want Draco to know about his private visits with Dumbledore. "I don't understand it either, mate. But he asked us to help him out."

"Merlin," Ron said, shaking his head and walking out the door, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry turned to Hermione who had been looking at a picture of the three of them from the Yule Ball. She traced a finger over each other their faces. How innocent and young they had been. They were still young, but they had been so immature back then. It had been only a few months before Cedric had been killed and the return of Voldemort.

"He's not going to like it," Hermione stated as Harry walked over to her and grabbed the picture out of his hand.

"Yes, well…he doesn't like a lot of things. He's going to have to deal with it."

Hermione nodded in agreement. No one liked the idea of having Draco Malfoy near them, it was clear, but Dumbledore had asked them to do this. After everything that happened, including Draco in on the conversation wasn't going to hurt. And it would help, to have someone who knows how the other side thinks. If Malfoy really did turn sides and decided to help the Order, he would help Harry with all of this.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Harry asked, looking down at Hermione. She shook her head. "No, I didn't think so. You didn't look very happy when you walked back in. Did he say anything to you?"

"No," Hermione said. She debated telling him about the mark, but knew it wasn't her place to reveal that information. She wouldn't want anyone finding out if it wasn't from her. "But he doesn't seem to like the death eaters as much as we thought he did."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He didn't want to become a death eater Harry. Why do you think he turned to Dumbledore?" Hermione said. She saw Harry's unconvinced expression and shrugged. "I don't know Harry. I've always been an optimistic person, but I think I'm on to something. I don't think he wanted to become one of them. Lucius, I don't know about him. I'm sure he loves Draco very much so I wouldn't be surprised if he came here with him to protect him."

"So, Draco is here because he doesn't want to be a death eater? I'm sorry Hermione, but that seems-"

"Does it though?" she interrupted him. "If things went to hell, who would you call? Who do you think could help you out of a nasty situation? Dumbledore, right? Just because you would, doesn't mean other people wouldn't ask for his help as well Harry."

He frowned, knowing she was right. He patted her head; Hermione slapped his hand away smiling at him. "Ron is going to have to deal with it. We promised Dumbledore we would help Malfoy out. He's going to be a pain in our ass, but we have to do something, or he will turn on us."

"What are you suggesting we do 'Mione?"

"Become friends. Offer him your hand. You're boys. You both like quidditch. It'll be easier for me to get close to him if you two get along already. Why Dumbledore wants me to get close to him is a mystery, but he asked, nonetheless. I won't let his arrogant, prejudice ass prevent me from helping the Order out," Hermione leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Hm," Harry said. "Quidditch then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I don't know what boys talk about. Just be nice and try not to explode. He's a pain in the ass, he'll always be one."

"Of course, he will."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley with Ron and Harry. With all the disappearances and people being kidnapped in broad daylight, she wanted the girls to stay at the Burrow as much as possible. Hermione didn't specifically like the idea of staying back while Mrs. Weasley and the boys went out. Ginny hadn't been happy until Ron promised he would stop by Weasley Wizard Wheezes and grab her something.

Ginny walked into the kitchen, a bright smile on her face as she read a small letter in her hands. Hermione quirked an eyebrow up, questioning her sudden happiness. "Dean," she responded softly, sitting across from Hermione who had begun to read one of the textbooks she already owned for the school year. She wanted to go over some notes she had taken the year before, refresh her knowledge on the subject of Ancient Runes.

"He wants to go to Hogsmeade the first weekend we go back to Hogwarts," she said, enthusiastically. "You should join us."

"Mm," Hermione said, unsure. "I think I'll pass. Harry said he needed help with drills for the quidditch try outs and I promised I would help him."

"Shoot," Ginny responded. "I forgot about the quidditch try outs."

"You'll be trying out then?"

"Of course, but not for seeker. That's all Harry. Might have to try out as a chase," she bit her lip, thinking about the possibilities of her getting in.

"You'll be great, Gin. Don't overthink it. You proved everyone in Gryffindor you're as good of a quidditch player as anyone else."

Ginny smiled at her. They both simultaneously turned at the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs. Fleur was the first to peak her head out. She gave Hermione a begging look and nonverbally communicated her confusion with her face expression, before she fully walked out, all three Malfoys in tow. They seemed to be turning to the stairs a lot more recently.

Ginny turned back at Hermione and looked at her confused as to what they should do next. "I thought we could make em zomething to eat. I do not know if Mrs. Weazley had any leftovers."

Hermione gave Fleur a small smile. "I'm sure we'll find something." She gave Fleur a small nodded, before grabbing her stuff and putting them in a pile. Hermione could sense the Malfoys' discomfort as they stood where they had stopped. Ginny walked to the kitchen with Fleur as they began to reheat the leftover from lunch. Mrs. Weasley always made too much food, with over ten people in the house it was hard not to.

Hermione joined them.

"They're family," Fleur whispered to the two girls, tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione nodded, understanding as always. "Distant, but they are family."

"Don't worry about it Fleur," Hermione said. She turned to the Malfoys who remained rooted to the spot they had been standing in the last few minutes. "You can sit down. Mrs. Weasley should be back at any moment. I'm sure she'll end up offering more food than we can at the moment."

Narcissa gave Hermione a thankful smiling, walking over to the table, pulling Lucius with her. Malfoy stood rooted to the spot however, his eyes on Hermione. He narrowed his eyes at her, but Hermione's gaze didn't waver.

The front door opened and in came Mrs. Weasley with Harry and Ron only a few steps behind. They had both been laughing, up to the moment when they saw the Malfoys sitting at the kitchen table. Both of the Malfoys stood up, wondering what Mrs. Weasley reaction would be to them sitting at her kitchen table.

"Oh, finally you've woken up. I was beginning to worry that we added one too many sleeping ingredients and accidentally put you in a coma," Mrs. Weasley said, dropping all the stuff on her table. "Hermione dear I got you the new sets of robes you asked for. Harry has all your books, I'm sure you can all figure it out in a bit. Help me move all of the things to the living room where you can divide the supplies."

Without saying anything else, Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone, except for Fleur and the Malfoys out of the kitchen. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other and Ron and Ginny dumped everything out onto the floor.

"I didn't know you asked Mrs. Weasley to buy Malfoy robes and uniform," he finally said, when Hermione gave him a questioning look as to why Ron was avoiding eye contact.

Ginny looked up, surprised at the revelation. "They came here with nothing. I'm sure none of you would like to go back to Hogwarts robe less," she murmured, grabbing one of the books they had been assigned for Care of Magical Creatures.

"You're too nice," Harry responded, Ron and Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Merlin," she shook her head. She grabbed the two copies of Advanced Potion Making and turned to Harry. "I thought you said you weren't taking Potions."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not. Malfoy had that on his list. Mrs. Weasley insisted we buy his supplies as well. She didn't know how long he would be staying here, but she wanted to make sure he at least had his supplies."

"Nutter," she heard Ron mutter under his breath. Hermione ignored him. She wasn't surprised she just hoped Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't have potions together, with her luck they would, and she would be forced to endure not only a new potions professor, but the Slytherins. And this year she would be alone.

She took a moment before continuing to grab her stuff from the pile. Hermione had gotten a few quills and parchment papers. She had begun to run low on supplied towards the end of last year. All the revision for her O.W.L.s had been worth it though, so she wasn't really complaining. She'd been thrilled to see all the Outstandings she had received.

The four of them sat there for a while after dividing everything out. Ginny had put all of Malfoy's stuff in a bag she had found nearby to give to him when they saw him. Hermione was glad to see she wasn't the only one trying to make things smoother. They all silently agreed they didn't like him but would try to understand his actions. None of them knew the truth behind his actions and attitude towards them. Ron hadn't bought into the idea of him turning but agreed not to instigate anything.

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried out when she saw Malfoy begin to go back upstairs to the small room Mrs. Weasley had given to him and his family earlier that day. It hadn't been a lot, she could tell by the Malfoys' expressions, but it was better than being out in the public where Voldemort could find them.

She saw Ron's hesitation when he handed her the bag. When he finally handed it to her, Hermione walked over to the blond who looked irritated to be talking to Hermione. "Try to not look so annoyed," she frowned, handing him the bag. "Mrs. Weasley got you some stuff, I didn't know what size you were, but you seemed to be around the same size as Harry, so I asked him to grab you some stuff."

Draco shook his head, handing her the bag back. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity, Malfoy," Hermione said, pushing the bag into his hands. "Just take the stuff before I regret having tried to be a decent person."

"You shouldn't have tried in the first place," he sneered at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, not knowing how to respond. She wanted to slap the sneer off his face and not have to hear another word come out of his mouth.

"Thank you," came a light voice from behind them. They both turned to see Narcissa looking up at them. She gave Malfoy a stern look before turning to Hermione and giving her a small voice. "We'll pay back everything once Dumbledore has helped us regain access to our vaults."

"Please Mrs. Malfoy, don't bother," Hermione replied. She didn't say anything else. Walking down the steps, Hermione didn't turn around to see if Narcissa or Malfoy looked after her, she only felt one pair of eyes, as if they were burning holes through her head.

It was unsaid, but it was there, nonetheless. Lucius Malfoy hated her most of all. Why? Probably because she was a filthy mudblood in his eyes and he couldn't take the fact that she was helping her son out. As she sat down next to Harry, a small smile spread across her face.

"What happened?" he asked, confused as her sudden happiness, even though he had heard and seen the entire conversation. Ginny and Ron, too, looked confused.

"Nothing," she answered, knowing that Lucius Malfoy would be hard to get on their side. They all knew it. He had yet to change out of the bloodied clothes he came in. Lucius had turned to the Order on request from his son, nothing else. He hated mudbloods and would love to see Hermione writhing under a crucio, but he would never see that.

No, she would make sure Lucius didn't turn his back on the Order. He couldn't, not if his son believed in the cause and fought the war that was about to begin.


End file.
